Heart Attack
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: Chen yang terus berusaha merebut hati Luhan. Dengan sedikit bantuan sang kakak, Xiumin. Tapi Luhan terus menolaknya. / "Bahkan ini lebih enak dari masakannya." / "Kau bodoh sekali. Aku juga bodoh, karena bisa menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu." / LuChen; ChenHan; Slight XiuHan; LuMin CRACK PAIR GS


**HEART ATTACK**

**Present by Miko**

**One Shot**

**LuChen / ChenLu (Seme!Luhan and Uke!Chen)**

**Note : Yang bergaris miring itu flashback**

"Kak! Apakah dia akan menyukaiku?" Tanya Chen kepada Xiumin yang tengah membereskan meja belajar gadis manis berkucir dua tersebut.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif. Yakinlah bahwa dia akan menyukaimu. Bukankah selama ini kau tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?" Ujar Xiumin dan menoleh ke arah adik tercintanya itu.

Chen yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang single miliknya pun merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping ke arah kanan. Menghadap ke arah Xiumin yang tengah membersihkan meja belajarnya.

"Tapi Kak Luhan sering mendinginkanku. Seakan-akan aku tak pernah ada di depannya." Ucap Chen dengan lirih. Ia mengambil boneka bebek berwarna ungu miliknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menumpahkan perasaan sedihnya pada boneka tersebut.

"Chen! Kau jangan pernah menyerah. Kemana adikku yang manis dan manja. Selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Jika sudah tak ada harapan, menyerah saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Kakak, bantuin Chen ya?" Ujar Chen tak terima. Membuat Xiumin tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tetap melakukannya sendiri." Sahut Xiumin. Gadis berkucir dua itu bersorak senang.

. . . . .

"Kak!" Panggil Chen kepada Xiumin yang tengah terlelap di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya. Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Xiumin dan menoleh ke arah adik manisnya.

"Aku masih memikirkan Kak Luhan. Akankah dia akan menerimanya?" Ujar Chen sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Xiumin tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan Chen yang selalu sama..

"Tenanglah. Jika dia tidak menerimanya, kau bisa melakukan hal yang lain 'kan?" Chen mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang tidurlah."

. . . . .

"Kak Luhan!" Teriak Chen kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti sepak bola. Suara cempreng yang penuh semangat milik Chen membuat pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kau lagi. Mau apa kau?" Tanya Luhan. Si pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu. Chen tersenyum manis dan memberikan kotak bekal miliknya.

"Tadi pagi aku membuatkan ini untukmu Kak. Aku dibimbing langsung oleh kakakku. Walaupun rasanya pasti tidak seenak punya kakakku. Maukah kakak menerimanya?" Jelas Chen dengan penuh semangat.

"Apakah tidak ada racunnya?" Tanya Luhan menusuk pada hati Chen. Tapi ia menerima kotak bekal tersebut. Kemudian pergi dari hadapan Chen.

"Dia menerimanya, kak." Ucap Chen dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terkembang dengan lebarnya. Menampakkan gigi-giginya yang lucu.

"Tapi jangan menyerah. Ok?" Chen mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kelasnya.

. . . . .

"_Luhan! Kau sudah makan?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berpipi tembam kepadanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan memasang wajah melasnya dengan bodoh._

"_Aigoo, kenapa kau ini? Baiklah. Makanlah bekalku. Kau pasti menyukainya. Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi pagi." Ujar gadis menasi tersebut dan memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada Luhan._

_Dengan cepat, Luhan membuka kotak bekal itu dan memakannya tanpa sabar. Digigitan pertama, ia terdiam. Makanan itu sangatlah enak. Seperti orang yang kesetanan, Luhan menghabiskan makanan tersebut dengan cepat._

"_Enak sekali."_

Luhan membuka kotak bekal tersebut dan memandang terkejut ke arah makanan tersebut. Itu adalah makanan favorite miliknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Walaupun tatanannya sangatlah berbeda. Tapi, tetap saja, Luhan merindukannya.

Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan segera mengambil dadar gulung yang berbentuk hati. Dengan pelan ia memakannya. Menggigitnya tahap demi tahap dan menelannya dengan pelan.

Kedua matanya berbinar ketika menyadari kalau rasanya sangatlah enak.

"Bahkan ini lebih enak dari masakannya."

. . . . .

Luhan mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Chen kepadanya. Sudah sebulan Chen melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Kemudian, ia memakannya dengan pelan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Itu dari Chen kan?" Tanya Kris. Sahabat karib Luhan selama ini. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris.

"Kenapa kau masih mendinginkannya? Bukankah kau tak menyukainya, tapi kenapa kau menerima makanan darinya?" Tanya Kris lagi. Luhan menatapnya sebentar.

"Jika memang benar kau tak menyukainya, janganlah kau memberikan harapan palsu seperti ini. Kasihan gadis manis tersebut." Jelas Kris lagi.

Luhan benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya karena ucapan Kris. Ia membanting sumpitnya dan tak memperdulikan keluhan teman sekelasnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku yang melakukannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Kenapa tidak pacaran dengannya dan meninggalkan Tao?" Kesal Luhan. Kris mendelik tak percaya.

"Aku hanya mencintai Taozi. Camkan itu Xi Luhan. Lagipula, kau itu orang yang jahat. Kenapa kau memberikan harapan palsu kepadanya yang sudah baik? Hah?" Ujar Kris tak terima. Air mukanya benar-benar telah murka.

"Hah? Kau tak mengerti aku, Kris. Di sini benar-benar membuatku malas untuk masuk di jam kuliah berikutnya." Ujar Luhan dan membereskan kotak bekalnya yang masih banyak isinya.

Ia keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan dengan cepat di koridor. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan.

Tak berapa lama, ia bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi topik pertengkarannya dengan Kris. Yakni Chen. Ia muak melihat wajah gadis berkucir dua tersebut.

"Kak! Kau sudah memakannya sampai habis?" Tanya Chen dengan semangat ketika ia menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sangat bad mood.

Luhan memberikan kotak bekal tersebut kepada Chen dan berkata dengan nada marah.

"Hentikan semua ini. Aku benci melihatmu melakukan semua ini. Jangan pernah memberiku makanan bekalmu lagi." Chen terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Luhan yang cepat dan segera pergi begitu saja.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan memeluk tubuh Chen dengan erat.

"Jangan menyerah, sebaiknya kau tanyakan kenapa? Atau kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar nanti malam." Usul Xiumin. Chen mengangguk mengerti dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Ia menghapus sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan sebuah cairan bening.

Ia berlari mengejar Luhan yang berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama seniornya yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu. Sebaiknya pergilah dari hadapanku." Bentak Luhan. Chen meneteskan air matanya. Ia berjongkok dan terus menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu kak. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?" Ujar Chen dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam datanglah ke taman bermain di Gangnam. Aku menunggumu jam 6 sore." Ujar Luhan dan mengusap kepala Chen dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chen tak percaya dan menatap kedua mata karamel yang leleh milik Luhan.

"Tapi jangan terlambat." Ujar Luhan dengan cepat. Ia kembali berdiri dan segera meninggalkan Chen yang tengah bersorak gembira.

. . . . .

"Kak Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku tadi tertidur di dalam bus dan aku harus putar balik agar sampai kemari." Ujar Chen dan mengatur nafasnya dengan pelan karena ia harus berlari terminal dan berlari ke arah taman bermain tersebut.

"Apa? Kau tertidur? Bodoh! Kau kira sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam tahu." Bentak Luhan dengan kesal. Chen hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendengarkan kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan kepadanya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengejarku Chen. Aku muak melihatmu." Luhan meninggalkan Chen yang tengah tertunduk kepalanya.

Chen menangis sesegukan setelah perginya Luhan. Ia duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Luhan. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chen bodoh! Kak Luhan itu tidak menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa kau masih mencintainya? Lalu bagaimana ini? Kau mungkin tak bisa pulang. Kau itu bodoh. Jalan saja tidak bisa menghapalnya. Mana mungkin Kak Luhan menyukaimu." Ujar Chen pada dirinya sendiri.

. . . . .

Xiumin terus mondar mandir di dalam kamar Chen. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Apakah Chen akan baik-baik di sana? Apakah Luhan menjaganya dengan baik?" Tanya Xiumin kepada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya nampak sekali kalau ia sedang khawatir.

"Sial! Chen tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Bagaimana kalau Luhan meninggalkannya di sana? Kenapa tadi aku tidak membuntutinya saja? Hatiku jadi resah." Gumamnya lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang milik Chen.

"Semoga Luhan menjaganya dengan baik. Hanya Luhan harapanku sekarang."

. . . . .

Chen berhenti menangis. Tapi bibir mungilnya masih mengeluarkan sebuah isakan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika merasakan semilir angin melewatinya. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya.

"Rasanya sakit sekali." Ucap Chen pelan dan mengerang kesakitan. Ia kembali menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Ia meminta tolong. Tapi jalanan tersebut sudah sepi. Karena sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.

Bruk...

"Kak Xiumin." Lirih Chen dan jatuh pingsan.

Dari kejauhan, sosok Luhan tengah berlari ke arah tubuh Chen yang terbaring di atas tanah. Raut wajahnya nampak sekali kalau ia khawatir.

"Chen!" Panggil Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Chen. Karena tak ada sahutan, akhirnya Luhan menggendong tubuh Chen ala bride style dan memanggil taxi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kenapa Luhan bisa menyelamatkan Chen? Oh, itu karena dari tadi Luhan tak benar-benar meninggalkan Chen. Ia tahu benar kalau Chen tidak bisa menghapal jalan pulang dengan baik. Mungkin ia bisa menolongnya ketika sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi yang terjadi malah seperti tadi. Sudahlah, itu lebih baik.

. . . . .

"Eung..." Chen meleguh pelan ketika ia merasakan sebuah cahaya mengetuk lembut kelopak matanya. Ia segera membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah siuman? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan kepada Chen yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Chen dengan erat. Seakan-akan tak mau melepasnya.

Chen yang bingung hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam. Ia terus memandangi wajah Luhan. Berharap ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Karena ia melihat raut wajah senior yang ia cintai itu khawatir kepadanya.

"Kenapa Kak Luhan bisa ada di sini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit?" Tanya Chen dan kembali memandang sekelilingnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Semalam aku melihatmu jatuh pingsan. Sehingga aku yang membawamu kemari. Kenapa tidak berterima kasih?" Jelas Luhan. Chen hanya tersipu dan segera mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' kepada Luhan.

"A-apa... Kenapa sikap Kak Luhan berbeda?" Tanya Chen dengan takut. Ia mencoba mencari objek yang lain selain wajah Luhan. Takut melihat wajah yang tampan dan manis itu kembali memperlihatkan wajah murkanya.

"Ya! Bodoh sekali! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu adiknya Xiumin? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang juga kalau Jantung Xiumin masih hidup dalam tubuhmu? Dengan begini, aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukanmu dengan jahat." Ujar Luhan dengan nada kesalnya. Namun kata-katanya terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Chen.

"Aku ingin Kak Luhan melihatku bukan karena aku adiknya Kak Xiumin. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku minta maaf." Jelas Chen penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Chen yang manis itu terlihat ketakutan. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Chen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Aku juga bodoh, karena bisa menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu." Ujar Luhan pelan. Namun mampu membuat Chen membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Ka-kak Luhan? Menyukaiku?" Tanya Chen mencoba meyakinkan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Chen, would you marry me?" Chen hampir kehilangan kedua matanya karena saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan Luhan barusan. Luhan tidak hanya menyukainya. Tapi juga mencintaiya. Sehingga Luhan mengajaknya menikah dengannya.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah melongo miliknya. Luhan hany terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tubuh Chen agar terduduk. Kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Chen dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Apa ini terlihat seperti mimpi?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chen. Namun Chen segera menjauhkan wajah Luhan dengan mendorong dadanya.

"Ada apa Chen?" Tanya Luhan lembut. Walaupun ia sedikit kesal karena telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencium bibir mungil nan menggoda milik Chen.

"Kak Xiumin." Ucap Chen riang ketika melihat Xiumin berdiri di belakang Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan membeku ketika Chen menyebut gadis manis berpipi tembem itu.

"Chen, sudah saatnya Kakak pergi. Karena sekarang sudah ada Luhan." Jelas Xiumin kepada Chen. Ia tak bisa menahan bendungan air matanya.

"Sekarang, belajarnya dengan benar agar Luhan tetap mencintaimu. Jadilah istri yang baik kelak untuk Luhan. Kak Xiumin menyayangimu dan juga Luhan." Jelas Xiumin dan menghapus air matanya. Chen nampak sedih sekali. Namun Luhan segera memeluknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Chen." Tubuh Xiumin memudar dan segera menghilang dalam sekejap. Chen menangis sesegukan melihatnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Apakah tadi itu Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan. Chen menganggukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan. Tangan kiri Luhan mengusap lembut rambut Chen yang tergerai. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa katanya tadi?"

"Ia menyayangiku dan Kak Luhan."

"Benarkah?" Chen kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan meminta maaf kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf kak. Karena Chen, kemeja kakak jadi basah." Luhan hanya tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, apakah kau menerima ajakan menikah dengan kakak?" Tanya Luhan dan kembali menangkup kedua pipi tirus milik Chen.

Chen hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Luhan gemas melihatnya. Ia mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah gadis manis itu. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir mungil milik Chen.

"Aku mencintaimu Chen."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kak."

. . . . .

"_Xiumin! Mau kemana kau? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di taman bermain Gangnam?" Teriak Luhan yang melihat Xiumin berlari dengan gelisah ke arah Subway._

"_Maaf, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama di sana. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk melihat-" belum selesai ucapan Xiumin. Karena ia menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat wajah Luhan, ia tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sehingga membuatnya tertabrak dan terluka._

"_-adikku." Lirih Xiumin. Luhan berteriak memanggil nama Xiumin. Ia menangkup kedua pipi tembem milik Xiumin dan mencium kening gadis manis tersebut._

"_Luhan-ugh. Tenang saja.. aku.. akan selalu hidup. Walaupun... aku telah tiada." Ujar Xiumin mencoba memperjelas ucapannya._

"_Di sini." Xiumin menunjuk dada kiri Luhan. Atau lebih tepatnya pada Jantung Luhan yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang._

_. . . . ._

"_Donorkan saja Jantung saya.. eung kepada Chen.. ugh.. Dokter." Ucap Xiumin dan mencoba melotot ke arah Dokter Jung dan keluarganya._

_Tak ada pilihan lain. Dokter Jung menerima permintaan terakhir Xiumin. Ia segera membawa tubuh Xiumin dan Chen ke ruang operasi. Dan memindahkan Jantung Xiumin ke tubuh Chen._

_Satu bulan setelah operasi tersebut, kini Chen telah hidup. Selama ini, hidupnya hanya dihabiskan di rumah sakit dengan berbaring lemas. Tentu saja dengan beberapa alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya._

"_Kini, Chen telah kembali hidup. Walaupun kini tidak ada Xiumin di sini." Ucap Ibunya senang melihat Chen yang bermain pasir di belakang rumah bersama tetangganya._

Fin

P.S **Ini ceritanya sama dengan film India. Hanya saja, jalan ceritanya asli buatan Miko. Soal couple-nya, maaf ya. Ini cuma keisengan Miko. Waktu itu Miko berpikir tentang meng-couple-kan Luhan dengan orang lain. Dan kebetulan Miko suka meng-couple-kan Chen dengan siapa sjaa. Asalkan menjadi uke. Hehe. Jadi seperti inilah fanficnya. Kalau tak jelas, maklumlah. Karena Miko ngerjainnya usai UTS.**


End file.
